


Soda and Tickles Don't Mix

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy is told not to move after he ingests one of Sniffles' experimental sodas. Unfortunately for the dopey moose, Lifty and Shifty are more than willing to make this a challenge...This is based on a scene from an Ed, Edd n Eddy episode, please don't ask.





	Soda and Tickles Don't Mix

(Sniffles is in his lab with the lights turned off. He picks up a beaker with a bubbling, pink liquid and pours it out. Suddenly, the lights turn on; Lumpy and Lifty and Shifty have arrived, with Shifty having flipped on the light switch.)

Shifty: What are you? Some kind of troll or something?

Sniffles: SHIFTY, TURN OUT THAT LIGHT! (He tries to protect the liquid with his body) This mixture is very sensitive!

Shifty: Oh, sorry.

(He flips the light switch back off. Sniffles stands up, feeling calmer.)

Sniffles: Thank you. By multiplying the isolated bubble of carbon gas, (holds up the pink liquid from before) I‘ve invented a soda that will never lose its fizz!

(Lumpy and the raccoons perk up.)

Lumpy: Cool!

Shifty: (reaching for the soda) Gimme a taste, will ya? I love pop!

Lifty: (takes the soda; he and Shifty both hold it) Me too!

Sniffles: (fearing the worst) No, wait!

(Before anything else can happen, Lumpy reaches in and takes the bottle from Lifty and Shifty.)

Lumpy: Like a sponge, thirsty I am!

(As soon as he takes the bottle, Sniffles hastily turns on the light switch.)

Sniffles: You don’t understand!

(Lumpy pours the entire bottle of soda into his mouth.)

Sniffles: I haven’t tested its stability, it remains unpredictable!

(Lumpy finishes the bottle and intentionally gets his tongue inside it. He then burps and blushes.)

Shifty: (dismayed) Well, that was predictable.

Lifty: (removes the bottle from Lumpy’s tongue) Lumpy, you pig!

(Sniffles suddenly runs in front of Lumpy, gesturing him to stop.)

Sniffles: Freeze, mister!

(Lumpy does so, albeit by laying down instead. Sniffles says his next lines with a whisper.)

Sniffles: Don’t make any sudden movements. Just the slightest twitch could set off the mixture’s volatile nature.

(Upon hearing this, Lifty and Shifty both get an idea and smile mischievously. They approach Lumpy as he looks at them nervously.)

Shifty: (Places his hands directly on Lumpy’s belly, about to tickle him.) And we wouldn’t want that to happen now, would we?

(The raccoons begin to tickle Lumpy, with Shifty tickling his stomach and Lifty tickling his sides. Being the ticklish moose he is, Lumpy begins to laugh, and his body starts to twitch around.)

Lumpy: Quit it, you two!

Sniffles: (concerned) Stop! Halt, halt!

(Lumpy continues to laugh as Lifty and Shifty keep tickling him; by this point, Shifty has moved his paws to Lumpy’s ribcage while Lifty tickles Lumpy’s belly with one hand, and navel with the other hand.)

Lumpy: Stop! Stop, guys!

Sniffles: Abstain! Desist! ENOUGH ALREADY!

(Upon hearing him, the raccoons finally stop their tickles and turn to look at Sniffles. Lumpy lays where he is, holding his belly and blushing.)

Shifty: Don’t have a bird, Sniffles.

Lifty: You’re the one who always tickles him, why can’t we?

(When they turn back to Lumpy, however, his body is shaking and rumbling involuntarily.)

Lifty: (worried) Uh, is that why?

Shifty: Look out, he’s gonna blow!

(The raccoons quickly run out of the way and Lumpy stands up. His eyes temporarily and harmlessly turn into spigots, which rotate as large amounts of soda shoots out of his nose. The force of the soda propels him out of the lab.)

Lumpy: Gassy!

(Lammy is in her backyard, having a tea party with Mr. Pickels.)

Lammy: Would you like some more tea, Mr. Pickels?

(The soda from Lumpy’s nose suddenly rains upon them, covering both of them. Lammy seems to be oblivious, however.)

Lammy: Bless you.

(Lumpy flies through a yard, getting soda everywhere as he ricochets all over the place. He then runs out and lands. He is fine, but a bit of soda is still leaking from his nose. He wipes his nose with his hand, looking happy for whatever reason. Lifty and Shifty arrive to see what has happened.)

Lifty: Hey, dopey! Sniffles said, “don’t move!”

Lumpy: Did I go somewhere?

Shifty: Yeah... (to Lifty) Man, was that worth it or what?!

Lifty: We gotta do that again sometime!

(Sniffles suddenly arrives, having witnessed he humorous misadventure, and looks at Lifty and Shifty with an unamused expression on his face.)

Sniffles: Alright, which one of you brats made Lumpy get rid of my experiment?

(Short beat between both raccoons.)

Shifty: Uh...

(They both look at each other, then back away, trying to remain innocent.)

Lifty: Sniffles, we can explain!

Shifty: We just wanted to play with Lumpy!

(Sniffles continues to look at them, still not amused. He sighs and shakes his head in disappointment.)

Sniffles: I’ll have to make more of that soda. I just can’t trust you, can I...?

(Short beat.)

Lifty and Shifty: Nope!

(They both emit their signature laugh as Sniffles rolls his eyes, still not amused.)


End file.
